random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
Squirrel719's Alternate Future Timeline/Treaty of Tokyo 2050
The Treaty of Tokyo was a treaty to resolve not just the end of World War Three, but to solve Earth's major problems once and for all. It was signed by all countries from January 23rd 2050 to March 19th 2050. Land *Liberia is split between Guinea and Sierra Leone. *East Congo takes over West Congo & the Cabinda Province of Angola. *East Timor annexes the rest of Timor. *West Papua and Papua New Guinea unite. *Palestine and Gaza Strip and Golan Heights are given independence as one state: Democratic Republic of Palestine *A state named Constantinople is made in European Turkey, the capital is still called Istanbul though *Canada, Mexico, Texas, Florida and California agree to take the rest of USA to make it into a North American Federation. Hawaii decides to keep its independence. *US Americans are now known as Borealians - They are given a proper name. They are Borealians because it is like Australians but in the North Hemisphere (As seen in Polar Lights: aurora 'boreal'is, aurora 'austral'is). *Many towns in old USA are renamed. *Crimea becomes independent as an attempt to revive Crimean Tatars *West Sahara becomes independent *United Baltic Duchies split up *Kalingrad is made independent to revive Prussian culture *Armenia and Georgia get some more land from Turkey *The rest of Turkey is made into Republic of Anatolia *Land changes are made with Romania, Poland, Russia and Ukraine - Poland owns much of Lviv and Romania owns Odessa and some other regions. Russia takes a large chunk of it but gives Ukraine some land across the Black Sea. *Ruthenian Oblast is independent to revive the Ruthenian language *American Samoa is seceeded to Samoa *Puerto Rico declares independence, US Virgin Islands go to UK Virgin Islands. Rogue Coorperations *ALL Multinational Companies are investigated carefully - Any ones found to be corrupt, exploiting workers, customers or the environment, or helped USA and had a Private Army are shut down. Here is a list. *New stricter guidelines for all coorperations, companies, businesses, etc. *Many outsourcing factories are shut down across the world as they had slave labour, the slaves are freed. *Smaller businesses are made more relevant, and bigger businesses destroying local businesses is frowned upon. *Companies are banned from intrusive and cliche/stereotype-inducing adverts. Sublinimal advertising (like photoshopping products into videos) is strictly forbidden too. *Tobacco is globally banned and all tobacco companies either have to shut down or switch to Marijuana or E-cigarettes where they are legal. United Nations' Revival *The UN is fully revived and all countries are a member of it and must reaccept the Human Rights Laws. The Neutral Pact merges into it. *ALL Extremism forbidden - Extreme ideologies such as consumerism/ultra capitalism, communism, fascism, anarchism, other-world-feminism, etc. are forbidden. *Extreme forms of religion are forbidden too. *European Union and Mediterranean Union are reunited - They put their conflicts behind from the 2020s *Historical conflicts between people are put behind for everyone, no more revenge shall happen across nations *A project is made to make countries on par with HDI and wealth by 2100. *Death Penalty banned globally. *The UN sends aid to all damaged countries. *Tax Haven Nations must change - Countries like Djibouti, Switzerland, Bahraine, Panama and Monaco must change to make it fair for other countries. *Globally open borders for tourism, trading and exchange students. *A project to phase out nuclear and fossil fuel energy by 2085. *A project to remove all nuclear weapons in the world, and making more nuclear weapons is banned. *Water Privatisation is banned due to all the trouble it has caused in Africa, South America and Asia for the past 60 years.